Jules' Pack
Jules' Pack was a pack of Werewolves from Miami, Florida. History Information prior to their arrival to Mystic Falls is not known. Jules' pack arrived in the town of Mystic Falls searching for Mason Lockwood , a member of their pack who never returned after a leave of abscence. Jules herself arrived before the rest of her pack to dig up some information first. After figuring out that Mason was dead killed by Damon she contacted the pack to join her. They came in large numbers equipped with various weapons to fight off any vampire who would confront them. In the episode Daddy Issues second in command Brady kidnapped Caroline due to the fact that Stefan was holding Tyler hostage. Later on that night they each met up to make a trade for their captives during the meet up Damon threaten the party of two Jules and Brady, thinking that since it is only two of them it wouldn't be a problem but he retracted after Jules calls out the rest of the pack that had already surrounded him and Stefan. Brady questions the two about the death of his mate Mason that led toward the fight of the two vampires and several werewolves. This fight ended after warlock Jonas intervened with his powers to cause multiple bursting of brain cell after the deaths of a couple wolfmen. Later that night Tyler is talking with Jules and Brady about the reason Mason was there which was to find the moonstone. On the next episode Crying Wolf and the following morning we find pack member Jules, Brady, Stevie plus future member Tyler talking about the moonstone and its meaning now known as The Hybrid Curse as other member burn bodies that died the night before. They make a plan to get the stone as well as Tyler's friend and Elena Gilbert. Later that night the pack split in two to acquire both items Brady and Tyler go after Elena at her families lake House and Jules, Stevie, and others go to the Salvatore's house for the moon stone. At the Salvatore's a sneak attack from the pack results in the "death" of Alaric and the apprehending of Damon which later results in the arrival of Elijah killing three wolves and letting Jules escape. At lake house a sneak attack from Brady and Tyler results in Tyler figuring out the plans of the curse and Brady dying. The next day the remaining pack members decide to leave and return home with the new lost companions and the new Addition of Tyler. In the episode The Sun Also Rises Tyler and Jules return after hearing from Tyler's mom about an accident she had. When they return they were both capture to be apart of the sacrifice to break the curse resulting in Jules' death and Tyler once again becoming a lone wolf. Alpha Jules is thought to be the alpha of this pack seeing as she is the most experienced and has shown the most authority. Challenges There are no known challenges for Alpha leader of this pack of wolves. Members Known to be deceased Jules.PNG|Jules 150px-KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Brady.PNG|Brady Stevie.jpg|Stevie Wolfs.jpg Wolf.jpg Wol.jpg Fe.jpg Wop.jpg Wo.jpg Former Member S4 Tyler HQ.jpg|Tyler See also Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Werewolf Packs